Family Secrets
by animefangirl4eva
Summary: Will Kashino and Ichigo get to know each other better once they know each families secret? Or will more happen...   First Fanfic. Need more reviews!
1. Chapter 1 Just an Introduction

I do not own Yumeiro Patissiere. But I DO LUV IT!

* * *

Chapter 1- Just an Introduction

"NOOOOOO! I'M LATE!" yelled Ichigo as she scrambled out of her bed. Her bed cover was all over the floor so she tripped over the cloth! BAM! She landed on her face. "Ouch, ouch!" says Ichigo.

Vanilla flew down to her and says "Ichigo, your such a klutz! What de HELL are you doing? MOVE IT!" Ichigo scrambled to her feet. Combed her hair as beautiful as she can but also as quick as she can. Dancing all over the place so that she could get her socks on she finally is done. "Ichigo! You have 5 minutes till your next class and it takes 2 minutes to actually get there!" scolded Vanilla.

"I'm GOING!" as Ichigo runs down the stair then trips on the third to last step.

"Ichigo- chan? Are you okay? This happens every morning! Be more careful!" says the dorm guardian.

"I'm okay!" Ichigo shouts as she runs out the door. She ran as fast as she could to get to culinary class. When but when she actually arrives…

"Amano Ichigo! You're late!" barked the teacher.

"Gomen!" Ichigo says and she quickly get's to work.

"Amano!" shouts Kashino, "Hurry up and get to work! I don't want you to lower A Group anymore!"

"KASHINO! YOU DEVIL!" shouts Ichigo as she beating her batter. They are making chiffon cake today. Being a newbie, she is an amateur.

"Ichigo- chan! Try your best! You can do it!" says Hanabusa- kun.

"Yes, just try your best. If you fail, as long as we know you tried." says Andoh- kun.

"Hanabusa- kun, Andoh- kun! Arigatou! I will work hard!" declared Ichigo.

"Yes! We will work hard together!" said Vanilla with a lot of spirit.

"Don't spoil her! She needs to learn how to be a proper patissiere!" says Kashino.

HMPH!

Ichigo's POV

_Why does he have to be such a sadist? All he does is insult people, he never gives compliments. Sheesh! I'll show you Kashino! I'll eventually surpass you! You just wait and see Kashino. Plus, we will win the Cake Grand Prix and I'll show you my best work then. Wait for it Kashino._

"Amano! Get to WORK!" said Kashino emphasizing on the WORK!

"Hai hai!" said I reluctantly.

_Sheesh, if you want to tell me that, tell me nicer. I'll do better. Give me some encouragement! Like "You're doing very well." Or "You'll get there, Amano." GOD! Why is he such a sadist?_

"What are you still daydreaming about? GET TO WORK!" shouts Kashino.

_That scared me. You're so annoying, Kashino. I'll show you soon!_

(class is over)

Kashino POV

_GAWD! I am sooo bored… I got to have something to do! I guess I'll take a nap. _

_**In dream of Kashino**_

"_Kashino! Kashino! Where are you!" said Ichigo. Ichigo is smiling. Her hair is down and she's wearing a dress._

_**Out of dream **_

"Mou~ KASHINO!" yells Ichigo. I wake up. I see Ichigo's face 3 cm away from my face. I get up and recoil immediately.

"How long have I been sleeping here? SHOOT! We need to get to class and FAST!" I yelled.

_Then right after I said that both of us went running. Few seconds later, I watched Ichigo fall down the stairs to the school. I smirked. _

"Kashino! Don't laugh at me!" retorted ichigo as she stuck out her tongue.

"It's not my fault you fell right? Plus, it is your problem for being such a klutz." I said in a matter- of- factly way.

_Right after I said that, I could see Ichigo start running after me. _

"You can't catch me because you're getting fatter." I shouted.

"KASHINO!" yelled Ichigo.

_I watched her burn up. It's just so funny to tease her. She's kind of cu- NO! NO! NO! What am I SAYING! I can't be saying this._

Ichigo's POV

"KASHINO!" I yelled. _I could feel my face burn I wanted to punch him in the gut SO terribly bad. I chased him to class. When we actually got to class…_

"Kashino Makoto! Amano Ichigo! You're late. What's your excuse?" barked the teacher.

"Gomenaisai!" we said in union as we bowed down.

"Both of you will have detention today after lunch. We will go over what you guys missed in class." said the teacher.

"Hai!" we said in union again.

_GAHHH! Thanks to you! If you woke up faster then I wouldn't have detention! GAHHH!_

Kashino's POV

"Hai!" we said in union again.

_GOD! Why her? Why now? GOD! The humiliation, why right here in front of people! _

"Continuing the class…"

_Blah, blah, blah. Sheesh this is boring… Could just fall a sleep… Snore… Snore…_

"Kashino Makoto! KASHINO MAKOTO!" the teacher shouted.

"Yes?" I said shaking my head. _I looked around, only me and Ichigo here left. Sigh this is detention all right. What if my parents find out that I had detention? I'll probably get kicked out. NO! THAT CAN'T HAPPEN! NO NO NO! _

"Sensei! Will you tell my parents about this! Please don't! I want to stay in this academy. I'm begging you!" I declared.

"No, I won't tell this to your parents. Please be calm, Makoto- kun."

Ichigo's POV

_What is he talking about? Getting kicked out of this school. You've got to be kidding me. He has the best grades in all of St. Marie Academy! Of course that won't happen. But maybe it has something to do with his family, I'll go ask Hanabusa and Andoh- kun._

(End of detention)

Hehe. If you want to know what happens next read chapter two! BTW, DO REVIEW!

(^w^) (^w^)


	2. Chapter 2 The truth has been found out!

**HAHA! I'm Back again! I'm getting addicted to this. I don't own Yumeiro Patissiere. BUT I LUB LUB LUB IT!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2: The Truth has been found out!

Normal POV

"Hanabusa- kun! Andoh- kun! I need to ask you something," yelled Ichigo as she ran towards them.

"What is it Ichigo- chan? Is something wrong?" says Hanabusa- kun

"Is anything wrong?" asks Andoh- kun.

"Nothing is wrong. It's just that something has been bothering me. It's about Kashino." Ichigo tells them.

"Oh… So I guess Kashino said "THAT" in front of you?" says Andoh- kun.

"What's "THAT"?" Ichigo asks.

"Anyway tell us what you wanted to tell us." Says Hanabusa- kun.

"Well, you know that me and Kashino were in detention right and he said something very weird. Something about not telling about detentiong with his parents." said Ichigo while she had a flashback.

**FLASHBACK**

"Sensei! Will you tell my parents about this! Please don't! I want to stay in this academy. I'm begging you!" I declared.

"No, I won't tell this to your parents. Please be calm, Makoto- kun."

**END OF FLASHBACK.**

"Ma- kun was supposed to keep it a secret!" says Andoh- kun.

"I guess we just have to tell you." says Hanabusa- kun.

This is what they said:

Kashino's mom and dad do not want him to be come a patissiere. Through many tough times his mom and dad finally agreed for him to study at St. Marie's. Although he was allowed, his parents made a condition that if he doesn't stay the top of the school he will be kicked out.

**Ichigo's POV**

_No wonder he's always top... I guess it's because all the pressure that is around him. He has a pretty harsh life. SHEESH! KASHINO YOU COULD HAVE JUST TOLD ME THAT! WHY DID YOU HIDE IT FROM ME! GAHH! I guess that i'll just make it up to him. I'll go find Kashino._

(searching for Kashino)

"Kashino! Kashino! I need to talk to you about something!" I shouted. I could hear a moan from the tree behind the patio. I ran toward that sound. There I saw Kashino sleeping.

_He's looks nicer when he's asleep. At least he's not a devil. That's good. _I stroked his blonde hair._ No what am I doing? I can't be doing this, but my body is just moving for me._ Ichigo took a step back.

"Kashino! WAKE UP!" I shouted really loud.

**Kashino's POV**

"Kashino! WAKE UP!" I heard a voice say. _This voice is familiar but not Andoh or Hanabusa's voice. Who else can it be? _I opened my eyes to see that Ichigo was right in front of me. I recoiled immediately.

_What was she doing right in front of me I thought..._

_

* * *

_**HAHA! ENDED RIGHT THERE! NEED MORE REVIEWS! (^w^) SMILE~ WAIT FOR THE NEXT ONE!**


	3. Chapter 3 First Kiss

**I do not own Yumeiro Patissiere. But thinking about it just makes me want to fly into the sky! I hope you like my story!

* * *

**

Chapter 3- First Kiss

Normal POV

Kashino scrambled up till he was in a upright position. He was very confused to know that Ichigo was right there when he woke up, for the second time.

"How long have I been here?" asked Kashino still pretty sleepy.

"Well, ever since I came here… I guess… Anyway, I have a question to ask you." says Ichigo.

"No, I don't want to answer your question. They probably do not concern me!" retorted Kashino.

"Actually," says Ichigo, "It does… I just want to know about your past!"

Kashino POV

Pfft. "No way you are going to find out about my past!" I declared

"Well, Hanbusa and Andoh- kun told me a lot. About you and your family. They didn't want you to become a patissiere right?" said Ichigo

_NO! She wasn't supposed to know that! GARR! Wait till I see you two? I'll…_

"So can you tell me more?" asked Ichigo.

"NO! NO WAY! You already know too much." I replied.

"Fine! I guess I won't tell you my family secret, because it was all about me being adopted!" shouted Ichigo.

_Haha! You just told it… I wanted to say that but this ended up coming out of my mouth…_

"You retard! You just told me it!" I said in between my laughter.

"NO! GAH! I'm so stupid. I just said it like that!" she said running away crying.

_NO! I said something wrong! NO! I was supposed to comfort her, hold her in my arm- NO! What am I saying._

Chocolat flew down.

"Well, Kashino, you made the girl you like cry! What a shame!" said Choclat with a funny smile on her face.

"WOAH! Wait a minute. Who said I like her!" I replied.

"Everybody? I mean seriously, look at this." Then all of a sudden a huge book appeared in front of me, and inside was all the pages in my notebook. "Look at this! It's a picture of Amano!"

_I blushed an could feel my face burn up. I am showing myself? Am I making it to obvious._

"Luckily, she's a blunt girl and doesn't know anything." says Choclat.

I grabbed the book and stormed off.

"Heh Heh!" smirked Chocolat.

Ichigo's POV

_How can I be such an idiot! Just saying it like that! Why am I so stupid? I bet Kashio is laughing his head off right now and is going to find Hanabusa and Andoh- kun right now to tell them how stupid I am!_

"Why so down Ichigo?" asked Vanilla, "I know Kashino is just teasing you. Also you had that promise with Kashino!" She said with a weird smile on her face.

"Wha- Wha- WHEN DID YOU SEE THAT?" shouted Ichigo.

"Let's not go there! Anyway to put your mind off of Kashino, let's learn how to make macrons, PROPERLY!" says Vanilla, "Get to work!"

_I better just keep my mind off of him! It'll help me! But know that Vanilla saw that, is really bothering me. NO! NO! NO! No more thoughts about that…_

Normal POV

After a whole night of making macrons, Ichigo is on the ground sleeping. Kashino walks in to practice his tempering skills and finds Ichigo sleeping soundly on the ground. Chocolat and Vanilla are sleeping soundly in their rooms. Kashino bent down to Ichigo.

"I love you, Ichigo." He whispered. He put his jacket over her and started to temper.

Vanilla's POV

_Oh my god! I did not just see that! I did not just hear that! So I was right about Kashino liking Ichigo! It's just that he is too scared to admit that fact. I took a picture of that. Should I show that to Ichigo? It'll be interesting to see the look on her face! Haha! I'll bet it be all red! NO! I'll show it to Chocolat first then Kashino then Ichigo! Haha! I'll use this card over Kashino! MWAH HA HA!_

Ichigo's POV

"_Kashino! Kashino!" I'm shouting happily in my dreams. _

"_Haha! You'll never catch me…" said Kashino as he disappeared._

"_Kashino! Where are you?" I shouted._

_I felt arms around my waist. _

"_Right here behind you, darling. I love you, Ichigo." as he kissed me on the lip._

_This sensation has never happened to me before. It's so warm and kind. I feel as in there is nothing in this world that can stop me. I feel the love and passion coming towards me. It feels magical!_

I woke up right then. I saw Kashino tempering. He was just like composer in my eyes.

"Amano, look at the mess you made! CLEAN IT UP!" demanded Kashino.

_Yes, if that dream comes true, that will be a real dream…

* * *

_

**Haha! How do like my story so far? REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4 Just tell me!

Haha! I want to continue with the drama! I DON"T OWN YUMEIRO PATISSIERE! It's a super good anime though!

* * *

Chapter 4. Just tell me!

Ichigo's POV

"Amano, look at the mess you made. CLEAN IT UP!" shouted Kashino.

_Yes, if that dream comes true, that will be a real dream._ I started to clean the mess I made. Kashino was tempering. Once in while I would walk around to see how was he doing.

"If you want some just ask, AHO!" said Kashino.

"Sheesh! I was just walking around to see how you were doing! You don't have to say it like as if I have committed a crime!" I said as Kashino shoved a spoonful of chocolate in my mouth. The chocolate was so good! "Ah… The chocolate is warm and just melts in my mouth, and the taste does not fade away!" I said

"Good, you had some! Go away and don't bother me." said Kashino.

_GAH! YOU JUST GET ON MY NERVE I DON'T KNOW WHY I LIKE YOU! _

Vanilla's POV

"Chocolat, wake up!" I said shaking Chocolat, "You won't believe what I just saw! You have ten seconds to wake up or I won't tell you!" Immediately, Chocolat woke up.

"What is the news?" she said eagerly.

I told her everything I saw.

"WHAT! KASHINO CAN'T LIKE AMANO! SHE'S TOO KLUTZY FOR HIM! HE'S TO PERFE-" I stuck a piece of tissue paper in her mouth to shut her up.

"Ichigo-chan maybe klutzy but her sweets make a lot of people happy! So don't badmouth her!" I said real angrily.

"Mmm MMM!" mumbled Chocolat. I took the tissue paper out of her mouth. I flew towards the kitchen room. There I saw Ichigo working on pudding. Andoh and Caramel came.

"Good morning, Ichigo- chan, Ma- kun." said Andoh.

"Ohayou- desu." Said Caramel.

"Ohayou!" said Ichigo.

"Oh, Ohayou." said Kashino.

_Why is Kashino such a sadist? He's also pretty cold towards his best friend. And he's also super cold to Ichigo. Wait till he finds out that Chocolat and me knows that he kissed Ichigo. I wonder what's going to happen. This will be interesting! From now on until I get really bothered by him, I'll play along._

Kashino POV

"Oh, Ohayou." I said to Andoh and Caramel. Then I continued with my tempering. Then I saw Ichigo get really close to Andoh. I started to get a little fustrated but continued with my work. _Why do I even like her? She's an idiot! _Then I saw Vanilla looking straight at me. She had a weird smile, so did Chocolat as she flew in. _Don't tell me they saw what I did this morning! NO! If they saw that, they would tell Ichigo! No, I can't let that happen._ I grabbed Vanilla and Chocolat and brought them outside.

"What did you see?" I asked the two of them. They were sweet fairies so I wasn't sure if I could get the truth out of them.

"Only enough to conclude my hypothesis! YOU LIKE ICHIGO!" said Vanilla.

"NO I DON'T!" I yelled.

"Then what is this?" said Vanilla as she took out a card from her pocket. It was I bending down and kissing Ichigo. I tried to snatch the card from her but she was fast.

"You better not show Amano that picture! Or you don't know what I'd do to you." I said as a black aura surrounded me.

"I'll play along, but if you blackmail Ichigo I'll show this picture to her!" she said blackmailing ME!

_GAH! You stupid sweet fairy. _I turned to Chocolat.

"What did YOU see?" I asked.

"Nothing, really! I just saw the picture that Vanilla took of you! If you don't want me to tell her, you better just be nice to me." Chocolat replied.

_GAH! My life is ruined…_

Ichigo's POV

_I just saw Kashino running out with Vanilla in one hand and Chocolat in the other. I hope he doesn't hurt them._

"Um, Andoh- kun. I'm going to the bathroom so please start without us." I said as I ran out of the door. I went looking for him. Then you wouldn't believe what I heard and saw.

"Only enough to conclude my hypothesis! YOU LIKE ICHIGO!" said Vanilla.

"NO I DON'T!" Kashino yelled.

"Then what is this?" said Vanilla as she took out a card from her pocket. It was a picture of Kashino bending down and kissing ME. Kashino tried to snatch the card from her but she was fast.

"You better not show Amano that picture! Or you don't know what I'd do to you." Kashino said as a black aura surrounded him.

"I'll play along, but if you blackmail Ichigo I'll show this picture to her!" Vanilla said blackmailing him!

"What did YOU see?" Kashino asked referring to Chocolat.

"Nothing, really! I just saw the picture that Vanilla took of you! If you don't want me to tell her, you better just be nice to me." Chocolat replied.

_I can't believe I saw that. So the dream yesterday, it wasn't a dream! HE ACTUALLY KISSED ME! _I could feel my face get hot. I turned to run away when I bumped in to Rumi- chan.

"Are you okay? Your face is so hot. Come on let's go back to the dorm." She said guiding me.

(In Dorm)

I'm in the dorm right now lying on my bed.

"Okay Ichigo- chan. What happened? Just tell me!" said Rumi- chan.

I really didn't want to tell her. But you could tell by her eyes that she knows that something happened.

"It's okay to tell your best friend right? I'm mean, I could tell by your emotion that something romantic happened." She said calmly.

"WHA- WHAT! What do you know?" I shouted real loud.

"No need to be loud Ichigo- chan. I can tell Kashino's emotion towards you! It's so different then how he treats other girls." Says Rumi- chan.

"No! He's just different because I'm in his group." I replied.

"NO! Did you see how he treated Ojou-san? Totally different. His face was always filled with disgust. And you could tell! So just tell me what happened!" Rumi- chan says.

I really didn't want to tell her, but she didn't let me out till I did, so I told her everything I heard and saw.

"That's the worst way to find out someone kissed you. Anyway, next time you have problems just tell me! I can help you as much as I can!" says Rumi- chan.

"Thanks it's nice to have a friend like you!" I said gratefully.

* * *

Haha! how do you like my story? Tell me and review!


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG! I'm SO SORRY! I had so many tests lately because of end of the trimester! This is new and updated! ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 5- WHAT!

Ichigo's POV

_I really don't know what to do! My minds blank! Really blank! I don't know what to do. Face Kashino and ask or pretend I didn't see anything. GAH!_ I was walking down the hall to the cooking room. When I entered I could see Kashino, Andoh, and Hanabusa working on our Grand Prix cake design.

Kashino turned around and said, "Amano, hurry up and do the macrons! We need them to put up the final touch! SO HURRY!"

_GAHH! No sympathy at all. Even though he likes me (at least I think he does) he still is such a sadist! No way do I think I'll fall for me._

I started making my macrons. I mixed the mix, create a shape, put in the oven, but in the end…

"AMANO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! DO YOU THINK WE'LL SERIOUSLY WIN GRAND PRIX THIS WAY! YOU HAVE TO DO IT 100 MORE TIMES! DON'T THINK I'LL GO EASY ON YOU!" Kashino said lecturing me.

_Hmmph! If you don't like it, don't make me do it! I suck at making macrons. Last time I recall, I failed the macron test! DEAL WITH IT!_ I really wanted to punch his gut then i saw Vanilla going into her pocket…

"NO! NO! I'm sorry! You're doing just fine Amano! Continue doing the fine work!" said Kashino immediately.

_So I guess the picture really does have grudge against him, huh?_ Then I saw Kashino starring right at me. _Uh oh! Does he know that I know? Shoot! What am I going to do?_ I look around pretending I didn't see anything. Then I saw Kashino walking towards me. _Did I make it to obvious that I know! OH SHOOT!_

"AMANO! You didn't mix properly! Look at it!" said Kashino. I looked down on too the bowl. It was all messed up!

"OHHH SHOOT!" I shouted as I quickly scrambled to do it properly.

Kashino POV

_Is she an idiot? Being able to daydream while making sweets? She's a TOTAL idiot! GAHH! I can't get that matter out of my head. Vanilla and Chocolat is really blackmailing me. GAH! I wonder if when I leave they will just tell her! _

"Kashino. KA- SHI- NO!" Ichigo yelled REAL loud in my ears.

"OUCH!" I yelled back.

"Who's the one daydreaming now? Look at your minty strawberry CHOCOLATE!" she said.

I looked down to the chocolate I was tempering. Want to know what I saw? It was messed up and burnt!

"NO! I have to redo this!" I said sadly. I saw Ichigo with her full pride.

"Don't be so proud of yourself! I make everything better than you!" I retorted

"PLEH! Henri- sensei is more awesome!" she said and turned around.

_GAH! It pisses me off! WHENEVER SHE TALKS ABOUT HHHHIIIIIMMMM! UGHH! What a terrible name!_

"Ma- kun? Are you alright? You turned pretty pale there a second!" Andoh said wordily.

"No. It's because of that name huh? You like..." Hanabusa said but I cut him off.

We both ran outside.

"Hwah! God! You trying to suffocate me? I couldn't breathe!" said Hanabusa panting.

"I wouldn't have if you did keep your mouth shut!"

"How can I keep my mouth shut? If you don't tell her, she'll never find out you know!" Hanabusa said lecturing me.

"I think it's better to to keep it silent. She'll never notice anyway." I replied.

What I didn't notice is that Amano and Andoh were both standing right there. Amano was looking at me confused.

"Never know what?" she asked.

"Oh! It's nothing much! We were just talking about Kashino's crush..." Hanabusa replied cooly.

"WHAT! EHHHHH! CRUSH?" Andoh and Amano yelled.

_God this isn't good!_


End file.
